A New World
by BraveWing
Summary: A funny story...don't wanna spoil it for ya


A young adult near the age of 16 by the name of Thomas, his real name in all actually being Atticus, wakes up to a alerting and violent crashing "THUD", he trudgingly manages to pry open one of his two eyes,greeted only by the realization that he had been sleeping completely upside-down the entire duration of the past night,and had,at some point, accidentally kicked over his lamp onto his massive stockpile of clothes witch had been growing on the floor for the past few months.

"Ah,another?" Alex,Toms roommate and close friend says sarcastically with a sly smile and genitally strolls through the tattered room,"Isn't that the third one this week?"Alex said by giggling a bit. All Tom could get out was a loud moan," Anyway I'll give you time to wake up imma see if Vlad is awake, so I have someone to talk to."Alex said.

"I'm awake alright!" A voice says from behind Alex. Tom manages to pry open his other eye and looks at Vlad,"Well isn't it the one who forgot about my birthday!"Tom said with a cheerful tone.

"Hey It wasn't my fault! The guy at Safeway stole your present and made me forget!"Vlad replied,"Oh shut up!" Tom said playfully. After that Vlad did a clear hand motion saying 'I'm going to watch my little pony' (- that's what the motion said for who was confused) Alex left with Vlad so this gave me time to get into my tattered clothes.

PERSONAL INFO:

Atticus/Thomas

Hair:Dark brown

Hight: 5ft 11in

Clothing:usually shorts with a dark shirt

What he's like: Funny,Athletic,and likes sports

Vlad:

Hair:black

5ft 10in

Clothing:usually wears his brony shirts with blue jeans

What He's like: nice,caring,hopeful,and funny

Alex:

Hair: Brown

5ft 8in

clothing: Same as vlad

What He's like: Always there for ya' never gives up, sporty CLOSE PERSONAL info

Once I was in my clothes I opend my creaky door to walk into my hallway. The walls were covered with pictures of friends and family. Oh I do miss my parents, they both died in a car accident and I was lucky enough to survive. I was taken in by some foster parents. I graduated high school when 14 and moved away to his roommates. I went to Olashower University (fake do not own) but dropped out in 2 years. I got an ordinary job, I worked at Safeway,but today I got the day off. I turned away from the dusty portrait and walked away to the kitchen. The kitchen is connected to the living room so you can see whats going on in the living room. I started to gather up the reasorces for my cereal milk,bowl, the spoon, and the cereal. I was eating Co-Cho Puffs. I looked up to see Vlad and Alex watching My little Pony.

They looked pretty zoned out, so I didn't bother them. They were watching the episode Sweet and Elite. The one were rarity goes to canterlot to make twilight's dress, or somin' like that. I realized that I was done with my cereal and put the bowl away. I walked slowly over to the brown couch to sit down and watch. It was on the part where they are having Twilight's party. Next thing we knew we all heard seeming from outside and lots of THUDS. I oped the door to look what it was, but someone ran in covered with blood saying,"THEIR HERE RUN...RUN!" and than he passed out. I looked over to my roommates," uh...did you see that?" I said. Thhey looked at me,"Well...Duh!" They said at the same time with devastated looks on their faces. I walked out to check and saw raging 100ft tall metal robots ripping the earth to pecies. I slammed the door shut painting heavily,"guys...huh...we need to go...NOW!" right when I said that a huge Iron fist came crashing throught the appartment seperating me from my two friends. We looked at each other in horror. The Iron "Golem" picked up Alex and threw him across town probably killing him. It than took Vlad and I. We looked at each other and said,"good-bye!"

The Golem smashed us together crushing us,"Ah...were am I?" It was pitch black. I heard a voice and listened,"Hello Atticus!" It said. I replied by saiying,"Call me Tom. Am I dead?!" I than herd the voice from behind me in a soothing on," Far from it." I closed my eyes right when a huge flash of light happend. I opend my eyes to see that I was near what it looked like to he a tree house,"Ugg what happened." I than touched my face to not feel a palm an fingers, but to feel a flat serface. 'A hoof?' I thought. I than stood up on four legs?! "Im a pony! wait don't yell or be suprised to be a pony just go with it and look around. I surely don't want to go back to earth." I than walked up the the cottage/tree house,"Wait this is fluttershy's!" I than walked up and knocked.

The door was oped a crack to the whispering sound of,"...hello...who..who is it?" Fluttyshy said,"Uh well Im new here and my name is...it is...um." I kept thinking till I thought of something that todally went with what I looked like, I had vynil's hair and a short tail both yellow. I was than a black colt. A pegisus. I than finished my sentance by saying," Oh sorry I was thinking about something, hello Im Brave Wing!" Just keppin it originall here," Oh hello...my name is Fluttershy." she said so I could barley hear it. I than asked,"So is there sonepony I could meet to show me around? or if you would like to do it?" She than knew what to say,"Well there is one pony thats not busy...her name is Twilight Sparkle. She lives over there in a tree house." She than shut the door quickly,"Shes not called Flutter and Shy for nothin'!" I thought. I than walked over to twilights tree house.

LOCATION: TWILIGHTS LIBRARY

I was at Twilights door when I heard a,"Hey Do I know you?" I than turned around to see a grey colt with white and yellowish hair it was simlir to Rainbow Dash's and the tail is is about the same to. He was a unicorn. I than stared at him than for some reason I knew who he was,"ALEX?!" I yelled,"TOM!" Alex yelled. We than both smiled,"why are you coming here?" I asked. He replied,"Well I got directions from Apple Jack to come here I woke up next to te barn." I looked at him and said," Oh well I got directions from Flutter Shy and my pony name is Brave Wing, Your name?" He smiled," Overwhelming Light!" I looked at him," You sure did better than me!" We heard galoping coming from our left. We looked to see Vlad (Idk but we just knew) running/galopping,"Hey guys!" He yelled,"My pony name is Vladimir Luna I was sent by Pinkie Pie for the grand tour and she is going to throw us a party!" He was a black unicorn with a purple main and tail, he looked a bit like luna. LUCKY his main and tail were flowing in invisible wind just like Luna's! He was basically a colt vertion or luna. I than smiled," Ok lets..." CRASH we were smashed into by,uh lets see, I pushed Overwhelmig's back off me and looked to see my all time favorite Rainbow Dash,"Uh hi?" Rainbow Dash looked down,"Oh sorry names Rainbow Dash! I was lookin for Twilight on an question!" I pointed a hoof to the door with a *really* look on my face.

She smiles sheepishly"Heh..." she said while blushing. She opens the door and us group of three follow her in,"TWILIGHT!" she yelled. We could hear a muffled voice from upstairs," Yes, what do you want Rainbow?" Twilight said while chuckling. Rainbow asked,"Witch pie should I eat first apple or pumkin?!" Twilight replied by saying," Oh well I'de choose apple!" Rainbow Dash The yelled while dashing off,"THANKS!" I facehoofed and spike was looking at us," Hey uh twilight one pegisus and two unicorns are here and one looks like Luna, but it's a colt." Twilights said," Oh...ok coming." She walked down the steps to the downstairs," What can I help you with?" Light looked up and said," Well we were told to meet you for the "grand" tour of ponyville because we're new!" She than had a smile on her face," Well in that case lets get going!"


End file.
